Hurt, Friendship, Percabeth
by EarthToAnnabeth
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a smart, nerdy and great architect. But she has a secret that no one else knows. She knows no one can help her, but what if a certain green- eyed boy comes into her life. Her life changes. Forever


Hurt, Friendship, Percabeth

**Hi! My Name Is Marvin (Annie)!**

**Hi My Name Is Billy Bob Joe (Cece) And We Are The Sizzles**

**M: I Did Not Approve of This Name.**

**BBJ: No one asked for your opinion. *snaps finger in z formation***

**M:. You Suck! MWHAHAHAHA *Lightning Flashes***

**BBJ:You know what? Lets just get on with the story.**

**M: Fine. But Your Name Reminds Me Of PB&J**

**BBJ: I like peanut butter and jelly.**

**M: I Don't The Jelly Part But Yea Lets Get On With The Story Shall We? We Shall**

**BBJ: We accept critism, and OF COURSE reviews. **

**M: DON'T MAKE US ANGRY BILLY BOB JOE HERE CLICKED THE POWER OFF BUTTON THEN WE THOUGHT IT WAS SOMETHING ELSE SO WE HIT THE DON'T SAVE BUTTON AND GUESS WHAT FRICKING HAPPENED?! IT FREAKING TURNED OFF AND NOW WE HAVE TO REWRITE THE WHOLE CHAPTER!**

**BBJ: Hehe... **

**We hope you enjoy. But if your wondering, we ARE two people. we are NOT crazy.**

**M: I LIVE IN ASYLUM**

**BBJ: Scratch that last part.**

**TO THE STORY!**

**M: TO INFINITY AND BEYOND**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN POJ, OR THE CHARACTERS. WE ONLY MADE UP THE PLOT.**

**Summary**:

**Annabeth is a smart, nerdy, and great architect. But she has a secret that no one else know about. She knows that no one can do anything about it. But what happens when a certain green eyed boy comes in to her life. That changes her life. Forever**

** Chapter One**

** Annabeth's P.O.V**

** *Flashback***

I was reading the book Divergent until I heard shouting. I closed my book and got up and slowly opened the door, making sure it wouldn't creak. I crept down the stairs and hid behind a plant.

"You are NEVER supporting me while I'm pregnant with the twins!" Helen shouted. "All you ever do is stay in your office and work on your dumb archictecture blueprints."

Fredrick yelled back, " Those dumb architecture blueprints ARE supporting us with food and shelter. All YOU ever do is lay around everywhere always eating chips."

"You know what? I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Helen screamed back.

I watched in horror as she pulled out a revolver and putting a bullet inside. She spun it. By now there were tears streaming down my face.

Fredrick watched in fear as she pulled out her gun. "S-Stop it! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

All she did was laugh as if this was something funny. "Now lets just hope you get lucky."

But all his luck was gone. The next thing I knew, my own father was on the floor, blood oozing out. Helen cackled and put away her revolver. I screamed.

***End Of Flashback***

I suddenly woked up, sweat swimming down my face. I didn't want to go to the bathroom because if i disturbed Helen I would be dead meat. I just used my blankets to wash the sweat away.

**Next Day**

When I woke up i looked at the clock, it read 11:00. Oh Sh*t I am in huge trouble. I quickly changed and brushed my teeth. I was about to climb out the window when the door suddenly swong open with a bang!

"You woke up late and you know what that means? It means a beating!"

Her hands clenched into a fist

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE AT 11:00?:" Helen screamed.

"I-I" I stuttered, not daring to move.

She grabbed my shirt and threw me to the ground. My back ached in pain.

"NO NEED TO EXPLAIN!" She growled.

She punched my face and kicked my stomach. My body ached in pain, already feeling the bruises appearing.

"You BETTER not be late again, or I will do something MUCH worse, you worthless piece of junk." She yelled.

Helen walked out and slammed the door close.

I clench my stomach in pain, I managed to get up but lay on my bed for another 30 minutes.

After those 30 minutes I grabbed my favorite grey hoodie with an owl in the middle, and walked to the mall with my hood up covering my face.

**Percy's P.O.V**

My mom yelled "Percy get butt up and go shopping for clothes!"

I know what your thinking, why would a guy go shopping for clothes? Heres the deal, my dad and my brother Tyson died in a car accident when they were visting.

I quickly changed into a blue t-shirt with khakis and left my messy raven black hair alone. I grabbed my keys to my precious sea green lamborghini named Blackjack.

**Mall**

I parked Blackjack and walked out of my car. I walked into the mall and went into American Eagle. I took out my phone to check what time it was but then I bumped into a girl and fell flat on my butt, so did the girl. Her hoodie was drawn off revieling her beautiful blond princess curls but that was the only thing because her face was bruised and she had a black eye. she quickly put her hood back on and ran off leaving on the floor. I quickly recovered and ran off to find her but she was no where in sight. I sighed and started to pick my clothes.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Damn it! How could I be so careless! I quickly ran home and got dressed without eating anything.

The guy that bumped into me looked around my age- he had raven black hair. But the thing that really got me was those sea green eyes. I only got a glimspe of them but I could tell he was really cute- _What are you THINKING Annabeth!?_ You never even talked to the boy! I shook my head from all the thoughts and layed on my bed, and fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

I woke up from a dreamless sleep and groaned. I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Since it was the first day of school, I had tried to look decent. I threw on a orange tank top and a short-sleeved owl shoulder-off shirt over the tank top that my father gave me, with dark wash skinny jeans to cover up my bruises. **(A/N: Heres the link . /tumblr_m55olhlcpV1ru811ro1_ )** I applied light foundation to cover up the bruises on my face. I wore my favorite owl earings, also my owl necklace to match. As you could tell, I'm obsessed with owls. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I put my hair into a messy ponytail, with strands of hair framing my face. Then, i was on my way to school.

**Percy's P.O.V**

_She asked me, "Son, when I grow old,_

_Will you buy me a house of gold?_

_And when your father turns to stone,_

_Will/ you take care o-_ **(A/N: THE SONG IS HOUSE OF GOLD BY TWENTY ONE PILOTS. FAVORITE! its Marvin.)**

I slammed my alarm clock off and slowly opened my eyes. I groaned and got up. Today, I was going to Goode High again. Its actually the first day for everyone, so... yeah. I've always wondered why words were words. like yeah, could be Jah or some- GAH stupid ADHD. i brushed my teeth, and didn't bother to brush my hair. I threw on a sea-green hoodie and some jeans. I walked outside and made my way to Goode High

**School**

When I got to Goode I was greeted by my friends Jason, Frank, Nico, Grover, and Leo. We have all been here forever- except Frank,Leo, and Jason. People considered us popular because I was was captain of the swim team, Jason was the captain of the basketball team, Nico was the captain of the soccer team, Leo was the leader of the building team, Frank was the captain of the archery team, and last but not least Grover was president of the nature commity. And yes, that may sound nerdy, but Grover is really funny and nice but can sometimes can be sassy when hes mad.

I had only known Jason, Frank, and Leo for a year, but I've known Nico and Grover forever.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

When I got to Goode I was greeted by my friends Thaila, Juniper, Piper, Hazel, Calyspo, Cece, and Annie **(A/N:SEE WHAT WE DID THERE? WE COULDN'T RESIST! ALSO IF YOU WANT TO BE IN OUR STORY EVERY 3 CHAPTERS WE WILL PICK A NAME FROM THE REVIEWS AND PUT THEM IN OUR STORY! You can also pick if you wanna be a good character, or a bad one! )** We were all gonna try out for a sport or a commitee (I am talking about you Juniper) "Soo Annabeth did you see those group of hotties over there?" said Piper, Cece, and Annie said in unsion, but then Cece Said

" those guys are not really my type. I am not looking for love."

"Me too" Annie said. We all giggled. Then off we were to pick up our schedule but as we were walking we heard everyone whispering and pointing at us. Thaila stuck out her tongue and said

"What are you looking at punks?!" Then she gave her death stare and that made them shut up.

When I got to the office I said "Schedule's for Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Piper Mclean, Juniper Greene, Hazel Levesque, Calyspo Ogygia, Cece Thompson, And Annie Fowl please." We all had trouble reading because we all had dyslexia. So we asked the assistant and she read it for us

**Everyones**

** 1st Period-Greek. Room 105**

** 2nd Room 108**

** 3rd Room 106**

** 4th Period-Lunch**

** 5th Period-Sports**

** 6th Period-Electives**

** 7th Room 107**

**(A/N: Sorry I Was To Lazy To Write All OF Their Schedules)**

"Annabeth and Cece Have Architect as there elective, Annie has Marine biology, Thaila has Weather, Hazel Has Minerals, Piper has Salon and Beauty, Calyspo has Earths Islands, and Juniper has Nature" The assistant took a breath then said

"For sports Annabeth has Track and Volleyball, Thaila has Soccer and Football, Cece has Volleyball and Swimming, Annie has Track and Football, Hazel has Soccer and Archery, Piper has Basketball and Track, Calyspo has Swimming and Volleyball, and Juniper Soccer and Track."

We all nodded and smiled.

"Okay, thanks !" Calyspo said.

**Percy's P.O.V**

We all walked to the office and I asked " Schedule's for Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, Grover Underwood, Nico Di' Angelo, and Leo Valdez." We squinted because we all had dyslexia. then the assisant said "Why does everyone have dyslexia?!" then she read it to us

**Everyones**

** 1st Period-Greek. Room 105**

** 2nd Room 108**

** 3rd Room 106**

** 4th Period-Lunch**

** 5th Period-Sports**

** 6th Period-Electives**

** 7th Room 107**

"Percy has Marine Biology, Jason has Weather, Frank has Wars, Grover has Nature, Nico has Minerals, and Leo has Building as your guys electives" She took a short breath then said "For sports you all know"

**Hallway Annabeth's P.O.V**

As we were walking to Greek Class we were stopped by a really red headed girl. She wore a crop top with jean shorts and by her side was a tall boy with sandy blond hair. The red headed girl said

"This is my school my daddy owns it and if you get in my way I can get you exspelled" she whipped her hair and walked away. Just as that happened the bell rung and we were late.

**Greek Class Percy's P.O.V**

"Welcome to Greek class! today-"

But was interupted by a blond princess curled girl. Wait blond princess curled girl?! I looked at her, we locked eyes. She had stormy grey eyes that i just wanted to fall into. My ADHD took over but then said something that caught me off guard. "Do any of you know Greek?" the princess curled girl rasied her hand "Ahh Annabeth. Go ahead" well at least I know her name. She said in Greek "Γεια σας! μου όνομα είναι την'Ανναμπεθ κυνηγητό, και εγώ am κατάχρηση με μου μαμά"(HI! My name is Annabeth Chase and i am abused by my mom) **(A/N: sorry if the translate is wrong)** I said back " ΤΙ;!" (WHAT?) she knew i knew what she said and she quickly ran out the girl with blue tipped hair(Annie) had her mouth wide open. I ran after Annabeth.

**Sooo did you enjoy the first chapter? Kinda bad but its our very first story AND Chapter. Please give us some ideas, and we will use some of your ideas. Please review, and we will try our best to update. If you guys have any questions, and please don't have any personal questions, like how old we are, cause thats no something we want to share with the world. So yeahhhhh BAII! oh and if any of you know how to do that gray line, please tell us how!**


End file.
